


Still

by fromsomewhere



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV คุณหมอต่อจากวิลเมื่อตอนที่แล้ว Spoiler alert for Hannibal SS3 Ep6-9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

ถ้วยชาแตกไปแล้วและมันจะไม่มีวันกลับมาต่อกันติดอย่างนั้นหรือ อย่างน้อยในใจของเขาถ้วยชานั้นยังคงเป็นรูปร่าง ณ ช่วงเวลาใดเวลาหนึ่ง ผมเพียงแต่ต้องหาช่วงเวลานั้นให้พบ แต่มันมีค่าควรแก่การค้นหาหรือเปล่า นั่นคือคำถามที่ผมต้องตอบ

ผมเป็นศิลปินที่นั่งอยู่หน้าก้อนหินและพยายามมองทะลุไปให้เห็นว่าก้อนหินนี้จะกลายเป็นรูปร่างอะไรเมื่อจรดเครื่องมือสลักเสลา เราศิลปินไม่อาจสร้างสรรค์สิ่งใดใหม่ เราทำได้เพียงนำรูปที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ออกมาสู่สายตาผู้อื่น แต่ในการกระทำนั้นเราอาจยึดถือว่ามันเป็นการสร้างสรรค์ของเรา แต่สิ่งนั้นก็จะพัฒนาไปตามทางของมันเองโดยที่เราไม่อาจควบคุมได้ อันเป็นความแปลกใจและน่าทึ่งเสมอในการเฝ้าดู

ศิลปินอาจพลาดได้เช่นกัน บางทีผมอาจสร้างรอยบากไว้บนรูปสลักทั้งตั้งใจและไม่ตั้งใจ แต่ผมก็ยังไม่คิดจะทุบมันทิ้งในเวลานี้ ดักแด้พึ่งจะออกจากรังไหมไม่นาน ปีกของมันจะเป็นอย่างไรผมตั้งใจที่จะรอดู

ผมใช้เวลารอคอยอย่างเงียบๆ รู้ว่าสิ่งใดจะตามมา ผมไม่ได้อยู่ไกลจากบ้านของเขานักและยังสามารถเห็นเงาของเขาผ่านหน้าต่างเพราะแสงไฟในบ้านสว่างไสวกว่าเมื่อวาน เขาคงจะเริ่มกิจวัตรประจำวันที่ช่วยให้ชีวิตเข้าสู่สภาพปกติ เก็บข้าวของ ทำความสะอาด ลบล้างกลิ่นไอของผมออกไปจากบ้าน จุดเตาผิงให้ความอบอุ่นขับไล่ความหนาวโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อหิมะโรยตัวลงมาเช่นนี้

อากาศเย็นลงอย่างรวดเร็ว ผมไม่ได้ใส่ใจอากาศเท่าใดนัก ที่อยู่ของผมในความทรงจำอบอุ่นสบายเสมอมา ช่วงเวลานี้เป็นเวลาพิจารณาความเป็นไปของเหตุการณ์รอบด้านมากกว่า

ผมพบว่าผมติดกับดักที่ตนเองเป็นผู้วาง เราสองต่างเป็นเหมือนผู้เล่นเกมที่รู้กติกากันเพียงสองคนท่ามกลางผู้คนที่ไม่เคยรับรู้สิ่งใด มันเป็นความยั่วใจเกินกว่าที่จะเดินผ่านไปและทิ้งโอกาสที่จะทำความรู้จักกันให้ดียิ่งขึ้น และยิ่งยากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อต่างเล่นไปตามเกมที่นำเราเข้ามาใกล้ชิดกันแล้วติดกับดักซึ่งหาทางออกที่ดีไม่ได้ เราเต้นรำผ่านเลือดและน้ำตา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเลือดและน้ำตาของใครระหว่างที่เราเคลื่อนไหวผ่าน มันก็มีเลือดและน้ำตาของเราปะปนอยู่ทั้งนั้น 

ชิโยะนั่งอยู่บนตอไม้ไม่ห่างออกไปนัก เธอทอดสายตาอันยากจะหยั่งความในใจมองมาที่ผม ปืนยาวพาดอยู่บนตัก เรานั่งกันเงียบๆมาพักใหญ่แล้ว ก่อนหน้านี้บทสนทนาของเราเป็นเรื่องเก่าๆครั้งที่เราอายุยังน้อย เราใช้เวลาร่วมกันรำลึกถึงอดีตที่ผมเก็บไว้ในห้องมืดบางห้องซึ่งลั่นดาลปิดตายเอาไว้มานาน อีกหนึ่งถ้วยชาที่ผมรักษาไว้ไม่ได้...

แสงตะวันของฤดูหนาวหมดไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เพียงเวลาบ่ายก็คล้ายกับเวลาค่ำ

“คืนนี้หิมะคงจะตก” ชิโยะเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากเงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าสีตะกั่ว ท่าทางเธอจะเป็นห่วงว่าเราจะอยู่กันอย่างไรในคืนนี้

“เราคงไม่ต้องรอนานขนาดนั้น” ผมตอบ แสงไฟจากที่ไกลๆเห็นวับแวมเคลื่อนที่ผ่านดงไม้ด้วยความเร็วอันหมายถึงรถจำนวนหลายคันมุ่งตรงมาที่นี่ ผมลุกขึ้นยืนและหันกลับไปหาผู้หญิงจากอดีตของผมเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

“ลาก่อน ชิโยะ” 

เสียงไซเรนและแสงไฟจากรถตำรวจหลายคันที่พุ่งเข้ามาจอดด้านหน้าเรียกเขาออกมาจากบ้าน เขาบอกกับผู้ที่มาพร้อมอาวุธครบมือนั้นอย่างง่ายๆว่า ผมจากไปแล้ว

ในเมื่อถ้วยชามันแตกป่นไป ผมคงไม่อาจประกอบมันกลับคืน แต่ผมจะหาช่วงเวลาที่ถ้วยชานั้นยังคงรูปอยู่ ในจุดจบมันก็มีจุดเริ่มต้น ผมเดินออกไปสู่แสงไฟ ยอมจำนนเพื่อจะกลับไปเริ่มต้นใหม่อีกครั้ง

เมื่อผมพูดกับแจ๊คว่า ผมต้องการให้เขารู้ว่าผมอยู่ที่ไหน รู้ว่าจะหาผมได้ที่ไหน เขาก็รู้ว่าผมพูดกับเขา ไม่ใช่กับแจ๊ค แต่เขาก็ไม่เอ่ยปากอะไร ทำราวกับไม่แยแสและหันหลังไปจากผม แต่ผมได้สิ่งที่ผมต้องการแล้ว

การปฏิเสธธรรมชาติของตนเองและเดินจากไปเป็นทางที่เขาเลือก แต่มันเป็นเพียงแค่การรอเวลาเท่านั้น เราจะไม่เล่นเกมแบบเดิมอีกต่อไป ครั้งนี้ผมไม่สร้างสิ่งใดให้เขาก้าวเข้ามา ผมเพียงเดินข้ามไปนั่งในโลกของเขา อยู่ในที่ของเขาและมองหาช่วงเวลาที่ถ้วยชายังเป็นรูปร่างงดงามเช่นเก่าก่อน มันจะเป็นเรื่องแตกต่างออกไปจากเดิมโดยสิ้นเชิง และผมรู้สึกดีที่จะได้เปลี่ยนสนาม

******************* 

รังของผมอ่อนนุ่ม ผมเป็นดักแด้อยู่ในรังไหมของตนเอง รอเวลาจะเปลี่ยนรูปร่างและโผบินออกมาจากเปลือกหุ้ม เป็นช่วงเวลายาวนานที่ผมมีชีวิตในห้องหับกว้างขวางของความทรงจำ ผมเดินเข้าออกห้องนั้นห้องนี้ ดื่มด่ำกับสิ่งที่เป็นผม บางครั้งอาจต้องทิ้งความรื่นรมย์เหล่านั้นออกมาเจออาคันตุกะไม่พึงประสงค์บ้างก็ตามแต่สถานการณ์จะพาไป ผมไม่แยแส ไม่เดือดร้อน 

นักล่าที่ดีย่อมรู้ว่าเมื่อใดควรออกล่า นักล่าที่ดีรอเวลาได้เสมอ และผมล่ามาตลอดชีวิต

เมื่อเวลามาถึงผมไม่รีบร้อนที่จะวางเหยื่ออีกครั้ง เขาจะรู้ว่ามันเป็นกับดัก แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธความยั่วใจนั้นได้ กับดักเช่นนี้จึงจะทำให้เขาก้าวเข้ามา เมื่อวางเหยื่อแล้วผมก็ถอยออกมาเงียบๆและรอเวลาที่เขาจะนำผมกลับเข้าไปในชีวิตของเขาอีกครั้ง

เมื่อเสียงประตูเปิดดังขึ้นเบาๆพร้อมกับกลิ่นของอาฟเตอร์เชฟที่ผมจำได้ผ่านเข้ามาในประสาทการรับกลิ่น จะด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็ตามที เขาเลือกที่จะกลับมา และผมหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขา 

การล่าครั้งใหม่เริ่มต้นแล้ว...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> หมอเขียนยาก อยากเขียนไม่ให้หมอพระเอกมากไป แต่ก็ทำไม่ได้ มันได้แค่นี้
> 
> รู้สึกว่าหมอไม่น่าเป็นคนเวิ่นเว้อวืดวือ จึงคิดว่า POV ไม่เหมาะกับหมอ แต่ก็อยากจะเขียน กร๊ากกกกกกก


End file.
